Rudestyle
'Origin' Rudi was born into a rich white family from America. When Rudi hit the age of 6, his parents were afraid that he would never be able to speak since his first words had never been uttered. Finally, at the bright age of 10, when being asked what he wanted from McDonalds, Rudi said his first words which were, "Can I get some tea and crumpets?" It was at this time that his parents realized he was no ordinary child. Rudi was taken to see some of the best scientists in the world, all of them unable to figure out what his problem was. He was different. He spoke different, his teeth grew in different. It wasn't until he was taken to expert Dr. Vernon they discovered that he was British. His family disowned him, and he was thrown into the rubbish bin next to the pub. Not knowing what his next move would be, Rudestyle sought after his homeland of the United Kingdom. A place where everybody can go and not be judged. A place where Muslims hold authority. A magical place, where nobody sounded funny. In order to obtain the money needed to achieve his goal of making it to the United Kingdom, Rudi had to get a job. While wandering the streets, an odd man stopped him and said, "You looking for work?" Rudi of course accepted the man's offer; they went into the dark alley. In the alley, he was shown a poster of the company he would soon be working for, a picture of shrobaganda. Rudi became known around America for his exellence in shrobenomics. The company ran by Rob and Tooty Mcfly was very successful thanks to their new employee. One day, Rudi was telling Rob about his plans and how he had almost had enough money saved up to travel to his homeland. Tooty overheard this, and started talking mad shit to Rudi about the United Kingdom. Rudi defended his homeland through thick and thin, and beat the fucking shit out of Tooty Mcfly. Legend has it that he could have taken out two Tootys that day. From then on, he earned himself the nickname of Rudey 2 Tooty. Eventually, even though he reached fame and fortune in America for his brilliant work, he decided it was time to visit the United Kingdom. He bought his plane ticket and left. Hours later, he got off the plane, stepped foot in his home, looked around, and said, "What the fuck is this?" After a week of exploring the United Kingdom, Rudi realized that the United Kingdom was complete fucking shit. In order to restore the greatness in his home country, Rudi tried to change the entire culture of the land. He was successful. He started doing things that no other brit had done, and others would follow. Because of Rudi, Europeans started to love ties, they adored cricket, and tea and crumpets were to be eaten and drank every meal instead of just once a day. He was known as a hipster, he did everything before it was cool. From that day on, he was known as Rudey 2 Tooty the hip Brit.